


King Grimlock VS Everyone

by RandomTester (Madrone)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Everyone? - Freeform, Gen, Grimlock - Freeform, I don't know why I wrote this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Literally 21 Words, Other, Randomness, Short One Shot, and writing, suggested by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrone/pseuds/RandomTester
Summary: The Title says it all
Kudos: 2





	King Grimlock VS Everyone

Everyone against Grimlock

Grimlock transforms into Dino mode and eats them. 

The End.

(Because he is awesome and everyone knows it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic and should not be taken seriously.  
> It was suggested by a friend who didn't think I'd actually post it, so I did for the laughs ;)


End file.
